Traipsing Through Time
by Wilting Rose 08
Summary: Voldemort has an idea. A brilliantly awful idea. He will go back in time to kill James and Lily. Now Harry can't have that, can he? includes hpdm slash, as well as marauder slash, although who is currently undecided. Includes HBP spoilers!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I do mean hardly anything.

Author's Note: I promis this is the last new story for a while! I just had to get them all rolling, so I can work on them when a muse strikes and not feel guilty...

Traipsing Through Time

Chapter 1

"I've called you all here today for a very specific purpose," Voldemort said to his Inner Circle. "I have come up with a way to destroy Harry Potter long before he was so much as a thought." No one was brave enough to mention that it probably wasn't _his_ idea, as Voldemort hadn't had an idea to get rid of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Refused- To-Die, since Harry's sixth year, and that one wasn't even to get Harry. Most of the plans had been ideas of one Death Eater or anther. When they had failed, the Death Eater's punishment depended on how bad it had failed. If it had been a complete failure, the Death Eater was tortured, then killed. If it almost worked, then the Death Eater was told to come up with a new plan, and was eventually killed for a complete failure. "There is absolutely no way this can fail!"

"My lord, forgive the impertinence, but what, exactly, are we going to do?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked nervously. She was well aware of the fall from grace that she had been receiving ever since she was broken out of Azkaban. She believed it had something to do with Voldemort being angry that Sirius Black could break out of Azkaban all on his own, while his Death Eaters needed help. They had all suffered, especially the ones who had to be broken out again after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He had let them sit in Azkaban for more than a year after that. When he had broken them out six years ago, they had to re-earn their high standing. Only Lucius Malfoy had been capable of it.

"It is forgiven in my good mood," Voldemort replied. "Don't give me a reason to remember it later. We are going back in time to kill Lily and James Potter, as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom, before they ever have a chance to have a son who will complete the prophecy."

"_Excellent_ idea, my lord," Lucius Malfoy practically purred. _That_ was exactly why he had reached such a high rank again. He really knew how to flatter an ego.

Voldemort surveyed the five he had called together for this meeting. They were the only ones he trusted to know about this mission. All of them had proved their merit in one way or another. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy had both spent time in Azkaban, although Malfoy's didn't count for nearly as much, since he wasn't sent after the first fall. Pettigrew had betrayed two of his best friends, and framed another, sending him to Azkaban for 12 years and making him spend two years on the run before Bellatrix was finally able to kill him. Greyback had brought the werewolves to his side. He wasn't sure if he completely trusted the man or not. It wasn't because he thought he might be a spy for the Light, but simply because he was a werewolf. He wasn't stupid enough, however, to not let the werewolf leader for the Death Eaters in on a master plan. If nothing else, it would make the werewolves think that he was more tolerant than the rest of the wizarding world. Snape had always been an excellent Death Eater. His spot had been secured when he had actually _killed_ _Dumbledore_. As much as Voldemort hated to admit that Snape had been able to do something that he himself had been unable to do, he couldn't help but have a twisted sort of respect for the man. After all, he had survived for many years in Dumbledore's service, and no one had ever known he'd been a spy for Voldemort. He was probably the only one he truly trusted. With Pettigrew, something along the lines of 'Once a betrayer, always a betrayer,' held true. Bellatrix and Lucius were both so frightened of going back to Azkaban that they weren't nearly as daring as they had been. Snape was the only one he was confident he could trust.

"I'm going to leave Avery in charge of the Death Eaters here, while the five of us go back. We leave tomorrow. Dismissed.

Severus Snape stood. He hoped that no one else had heard his knees crack. Kneeling so long in front of the Dark Lord wasn't good for you, even if he didn't use the Cruciartus Curse. He quickly strode out of the Riddle House and apparated to his own home.

He entered the house, thankful that Wormtail had been moved. He hated the spineless coward. How _anyone_ could put up with that little rat for more than five minutes was amazing to him. He had to hurry, though. He had to get off a letter to Harry Potter, warning him about Voldemort's next move. He glanced at the clock. Midnight. 'Just great,' he thought. 'I'll have to use the floo, which will wake him up. If I'm still undercover after this, it will be a miracle.'

Hurriedly, he dashed off a note:

Potter,

Just got word of Voldemort's latest plan. He is going back in time to 1976 to kill Lily, James, Frank, and Alice before they have a chance to have you or Neville.

'No need to start signing his name,' he thought. 'After what I did to Albus, it's hard enough to look myself in the mirror, much less try to face anyone from the Order. It doesn't help at all that he wanted me to do it.' Trying to shake those thoughts from his mind, he activated the floo. He only stuck his hand through, and prayed to any deity that he could remember ever hearing anything about that Harry wouldn't be in that particular room. His prayers were answered, because he felt nothing hit his arm. He threw the letter out, and pulled his hand back, satisfied that he had warned the Order.

Harry Potter awoke at seven o'clock the next morning to gentle kisses being placed up and down his neck.

"Good morning to you, too," he managed to get out before yawning.

"About time you woke up," his lover smirked.

"I'm awfully sorry, Dray, but we can't all be morning people," Harry groaned, burrowing farther into his pillow.

"I do believe I've got something that will wake you up. You got another letter."

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up, shocked. He had started getting these letters the summer after Dumbledore died. They had contained important information, such as where, or at least what, some of the Horcruxes were. He hurried to the sitting room. This would have caused Draco to laugh if he hadn't known how important those letters were. Some had prevented major attacks on places like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Voldemort had gotten much bolder when Dumbledore had died. However, after the letters started coming, he had been thwarted at every turn. They had even managed to break Olivander out of the Death Eaters' clutches, although Florean Fortescue was still missing, presumed dead by everything but the official Ministry records.

Few of the Order members that had started out this war were left, and even fewer from the last war remained. The Hogwarts teachers were still around, mostly because of all the wards around the castle. It didn't matter that Dumbledore was gone. Most of the wards around the castle had been there since the Founder's time, and were so obscure now that no one even really knew the name of them. Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were both still alive; Moody was living out his version of a 'peaceful' wartime retirement. Remus and Tonks both lived full-time at Grimmauld place, as did the Weasleys, which now missed Molly and Charlie. Tonks wasn't nearly as cheerful, having spent two weeks with the Death Eaters. Even though it had been three years ago, she still woke up screaming. Almost everyone else in the house could sympathize, at least to some degree.

Slughorn had headed the Order, alongside Moody, until Harry had been able to take over. He had been able to persuade a lot of his acquaintances, such as Gwenog Jones, to join, who, in turn, had brought friends and fans alike. He was still teaching Potions at Hogwarts. Hermione had taken over Transfiguration after she graduated, so they had a year of subs while McGonagall learned more about being a headmistress.

"It says that Voldemort plans on going back in time to try to kill my parents and Neville's parents," Harry said, coming back into the bedroom with a very shocked expression on his face. "I've got to call a meeting." Draco nodded, preparing to get up. Harry was already rushing around, calling to Fawkes. The phoenix had come to Harry the summer after sixth year, and stayed ever since.

"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed, finally spotting the bird, which was sitting on the back of a kitchen chair. You would think that a phoenix would be fairly easy to find amidst all of the dark colors of Grimmauld Place, but apparently it took a bit of work. "I need you to notify the members of the Order of a meeting. Only alert the ones that you know can be trusted, and that I trust." Fawkes seemed to nod before disappearing in a flash of fire. Harry walked back up the stairs to where Draco was still getting dressed. Harry threw on some robes over the clothes he had fallen asleep in. They had gotten home late the night before, and neither bothered to change. Harry just wasn't bothered by how wrinkled his clothes were.

Within thirty minutes, the all of the members that Fawkes had contacted had arrived. These included Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Lupin, and Hagrid, Mad-Eye Moody, all of the Weasleys minus Charlie, who was in Romania, and Bill, who was on a mission, Tonks, and Hermione.

"I've called you all here today to discuss the most recent letter," Harry said as soon as everyone had gathered around the kitchen table. Almost nothing could stop the talking quite like that announcement.

"What does it say?" Hermione breathed.

"It gives a few details of Voldemort's latest plan," Harry said. "He is going to go back in time to try to kill my parents and Neville's parents before either of us can be born."

"To what year?" Remus asked. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"1976," Harry answered.

"I think I remember it," Remus said slowly. Looks of understanding appeared on McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid's faces.

"Of course! That was the year there was so much Dark activity!" McGonagall said. "We had two of the weirdest Defense teachers that year. At least, that's what we thought at the time. Now, however, it makes much more sense."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused. "How were they weirder than what we've had?"

"Well, you see, they weren't afraid of You-Know-Who. They seemed to have a more thorough knowledge of Defense than even Dumbledore, between them, anyway. I believe it was you and Draco!" she said to Harry.

"I guess that would make sense," Harry said slowly. "Do any of you know how to travel that far back in time?"

"I would think that, out of any of us, you would know best, mate," Fred pointed out. "After all, you do work in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I know anything about it," Harry responded. "And we have to move fast. I doubt Voldemort will wait very long."

"Well, there is a spell," George said slowly. "It will change a time turner to make it able to take you back a year at a time instead of an hour. We came across it when we were trying to find a spell that would send you forward in time by a minute for one of our jokes."

"That would work perfectly," Flitwick nodded. "I'd be more than happy to perform it, if you need me to."

"That will work," Harry nodded slowly. "Now, does anyone have a time turner?"

"I do," McGonagall said. Everyone stared. Of all the people that would be expected to have an illegal object, she wasn't one of them. "What? It was in Dumbledore's office, and I just left it," she defended.

"Uh-huh, _sure_," Draco said, not being able to resist teasing the Headmistress. She simply scowled at him.

"I can go get it now," McGonagall said, standing and flooing out of Grimmauld Place to Hogwarts.

"Did you have to do that?" Harry asked Draco, amused, but trying not to show it. Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"_Someone _had to say _something_," Draco insisted. Harry simply shook his head, while the others watched in amusement. Suddenly, the fire sprang to life, and McGonagall calmly walked out.

"Here it is," she said calmly, placing it on the table. Harry nodded.

"Fred? George? The spell?" Both twins nodded, and immediately began casting. After a few minutes, the time turner glowed yellow, signifying that the spell had worked.

"What names did we use?" Harry asked Remus, as well as anyone else who would be able to remember.

"You went by Harrison Jones. Draco went by Drake Smith," Remus answered. "You arrived during the Welcoming Feast. I have no idea just what you said to get Dumbledore to hire you, but it worked. After the feast, he introduced you and said that he wouldn't be taking the Defense position like he had been worried he would have to."

"Alright," Harry said. He and Draco stood up. "Well, see you later, then." He glanced around the room, trying to take in everyone's greatest strengths and weaknesses. "Mad-Eye, your in charge." Mad-Eye simply nodded before dismissing the meeting as Harry and Draco went upstairs to pack. As they finished, they applied glamour charms, knowing they would be concentrating on other things

"So we'll arrive on September 1st, at Hogwarts," Draco said. Harry nodded. "Shouldn't we start at Hogwarts, then?" Harry nodded again, this time thoughtfully. He hadn't really thought of that.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be a very good idea to land in the middle of Grimmauld Place while it's still full of Blacks, would it?" Harry said.

"No, it wouldn't," Draco answered.

"It was a rhetorical question, Dray," Harry said. Draco gave him a look that clearly said 'So?' "Lets go." With that, they apparated to the edge of the wards at Hogwarts.

"Well, I guess we should go," Harry said, clearly nervous. He threw the chain of the time turner over both their heads, and started turning.

"Well, we're here," Draco said sarcastically, having landed in a heap, with Harry on top of him.

"Did you have to fall?" Harry asked, taking off the time turner, and rubbing his neck where the chain had cut into it when Draco had fell, bringing him down as well.

"Of course, it's all part of my master plan," Draco replied seriously. Harry just rolled his eye.

"We had better get started," Harry said, walking towards Hogwarts, which he could see the very top of.

"Can't we just port key?" Draco whined about ten minutes later.

"No," Harry replied shortly.

"I'll make sure you don't fall," Draco wheedled, sick and tired of walking.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it won't look very good if we just appear at Hogwarts."

"It looks better walking out of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Good point," Harry said, veering off course, heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Where are you going? Hogwarts is that way!" Draco said, startled.

"You said that it wouldn't look good if we came out of the Forbidden Forest, so we're going to come from Hogsmeade."

"But that means that we have to walk _more_," Draco whined.

"_Exactly_," Harry mimicked.

"Fine. Let's tramp through the forest like uncivilized beasts!"

"Don't let centaurs hear that," Harry said mildly, continuing on to Hogwarts. Draco's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Wait for me!" he exclaimed, jogging to catch up with Harry.

The pair made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and then to the castle, without incident. They quickly entered the building, and could hear the telltale chatter of the Welcoming Feast coming from the Great Hall.

"Do we want to be dramatic?" Harry asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. He grinned as he saw the smirk grow on Draco's face.

"By all means, lets."

They walked up to the doors leading to the Great Hall, each gathering a small ball of magic. After a quick glance at each other, they threw them at the doors, causing them to swing open with a bang. The Great Hall instantly fell silent.

Headmaster Dumbledore stared at the pair of newcomers from where he was standing at the Head Table. The two strode forward.

"Ever so sorry to interrupt," the lighter complected one drawled, not sounding at all sorry.

"Dray!" the other scolded. "We really are sorry. It's just that we heard you were in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. We'd like to apply."

"Which one of you?"

"We were planning on sharing it," the first said. "We have different areas of expertise. Drake Smith, by the way." This one had brown hair that was just long enough to cover his ears, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. He had seen eyes like that, or, at least, a lot like that. Dumbledore just had to remember where.

"Just what are your areas of expertise?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mine's dueling, and the weapons, curses, hexes, jinxes, and counters that go with it," the one with dark auburn, almost black, hair that cam down to his shoulders and bright green eyes said. He also had a curiously shaped scar on his forehead

"And your name is?"

"Harrison Jones," the man grinned. "Pleasure to meet you."

"What's your area?" Dumbledore questioned Drake.

"Dark creatures and the spells that repel them," he answered easily.

"You'll have to take a test to make sure you are qualified. As you intend on teaching together, you can take it together," Dumbledore said. He noticed the students watching curiously. "We should take this to my office."

"We don't want to make you miss the feast," Harrison said. "Will it take very long? Or is it too dangerous to take place around students?"

"First, as you say you know quite a bit about dueling, you would duel me. Then you would have a written test over your knowledge of creatures and certain spells."

"If the students don't mind, we could give them a show," Drake smirked. Dumbledore got a thoughtful look on his face. "You can, of course, chose a partner."

"Would you like to see a duel?" Dumbledore asked the students. He got quite a few noises of agreement, although not a few groans of hunger. "You will, of course, be eating," he added with a wave of his hand. Pointing his wand behind the teachers' table, he conjured a dueling platform. "Professor Flitwick, if you don't mind, would you care to participate?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that he used to be a dueling champion.

"Of course," Flitwick squeaked, standing up. The group mounted the platform.

"What are the rules for this duel?" Drake asked.

"What do you suggest?" Dumbledore asked.

"How about just no Unforgivables?" Harrison suggested. Dumbledore was slightly surprised that he hadn't suggested strictly light magic like most people trying to prove they weren't Death Eaters did. He _must_ know that Dumbledore was at least slightly suspicious, as they didn't have an accent, and he didn't remember them from Hogwarts.

"I believe that will be acceptable," Dumbledore said, not betraying his surprise. They bowed to each other, and the duel started.

Lily had never seen a duel like this. Spells were flying every which way at amazing speeds. McGonagall had put a shield around the platform to protect the students from misaimed spells, but there had been none so far. Each had been fired with perfect precision. The two newcomers were dodging curses so they could shoot more at the professors, while the professors seemed to be about to give up and just cast shield spells, allowing the other pair to simply wear themselves out.

Those two were obviously good, if for no other reason than they were holding their own in a duel with _Dumbledore_. Even the latest Dark Lord, Voldemort, was afraid to duel him, but these two had practically volunteered. Suddenly, Smith managed to find a weak spot in Flitwick's shield. Flitwick was hit with a Stunner, and went down. It was know two verses one. Jones and Smith glanced at each other. They nodded, and then, with Jones still firing spells at Dumbledore, Smith used a Disillusionment Charm to sneak around behind him. Dumbledore noticed right before Smith could cast a spell, and quickly added another shield. His first wasn't strong enough to withstand Jones's stunner, however, so he went down. Smith and Jones glanced sheepishly at each other. "_Enervate_!" they said at the same time, wands pointing at both people.

"If you can teach students to duel like that, you're hired," Dumbledore said, causing both men to grin.

"Of course he can," Smith said, motioning towards Jones. "Who do you think taught me?"

"Students, it's my pleasure to introduce Professors Smith and Jones, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors." The students sat in silence, still shocked that people who looked barely older than them had been able to take out Dumbledore. Suddenly, however, they seemed to snap out of it, for they burst into applause. Smith and Jones, who were already eating, stood and took several elaborate bows, earning them a glare from McGonagall, a chuckle from Slughorn, and more applause from some of the students. Not Lily, however. She couldn't _believe_ they were acting so _childish_! They were teachers for Merlin's sake! Eventually, however, they sat down, the clapping ceased, and the meal ended.

"Prefects, lead your house to the dormitories," Dumbledore said, clearing the plates with a wave of his hand. "Harrison, Drake, if you'll follow me, please."

"Sure, Headmaster," Harrison replied easily. Drake looked as if he were about to protest something, but one quick look from Harrison ceased it.

"Follow me, then. First I must talk to you in my office, then I will show you your rooms, offices, and classroom." The two new professors nodded, and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

"Snickers," Dumbledore said, coming to a stop in front of the gargoyle. He led the pair up the stairs. "Now," Dumbledore said, settling himself in behind his desk. "Who, exactly, are you?"

Author's Note: Well, how was it? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
